Full Moon Mystery
by BlueDragonflyCutie
Summary: A new family moves in and doesn't exactly get along with the schools bloodsucking demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all! Well, I decided to write a story about My Babysitter's a Vampire cause I thought it was a pretty cool show! Hope you like it!**

**XOXO -Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

**Christiana's POV**

I glared at my "sister's" as they burst through my bedroom doors, wearing my favorite black jacket. "What're you girls doing!" I said groggily staring at 15-year old twins.

"Mom said that she wanted to have a discussion with us all." Chelsea said with one arm in the jacket, wearing her mother's white, 9-inch stiletto's, seeing if she could wear 9-inches.

"Yeah, and told us to come get you." Annamarie said having one arm through the other sleeve in my jacket and trying to steady her twin.

"And you girls are wearing my jacket, why?" I said getting up and brushing off my plain black shirt and green and blue plaid shorts. I stomping over to them, taking it off them.

We were interrupted by our mother calling us down. "Twins! Did you get Christiana up?" She yelled from the bottom floor of the mansion.

"Yes!" They yelled and scrambled downstairs to get breakfast.

I sighed and went to my closet. I grabbed a black and red striped tank top, gray skinny jeans and black and white checkered converse.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick 5-minute shower. I looked in the mirror and blow-dried my dark brown hair and applied mascara to my eyelashes. I flickered my turquoise eyes.

"Chris! You're taking _forever!_" Screamed my red-headed sisters Annamarie and Chelsea.

"Shut the hell up twins!" I screamed and started down the stairs.

"_Finally!_" They said in unison and then each took a bite of their breakfast.

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to get orange juice and milk. "So what did you want mom?" I asked pouring cereal into a bowl and drowning it with milk.

"Well," The black-haired lady said coming over to us to sit in the huge dining room. "Mr. Johnson and I."

_Oh dear, _I thought to myself, knowing that whenever she said 'Mr. Johnson and I' it would be bad news.

"I don't need you calling yourselves by last name." I said to her knowing that she directed it to me, considering I was the only one here, not biologically related.

"Anyways," She said waving her hand. "We got a promotion and we're moving to a town called Whitechapel. You'll go to school at a school called Whitechapel high and meet many people.

"Wow, first my father leaves when I'm born, my mother dies in a car crash, I get adopted and finally make lots a friends and we're moving all of a sudden!" I said standing up spilling some cereal. "Just great!" I said and stomped towards the stairs.

"Christiana Jean Johnson!" My mother said standing up. "You will come back here and listen to me." She said glaring at me.

"I'm not a Johnson! And I never will be!" I said turning around my turquoise eyes blazing and trying to hold back my tears.

"Christiana, I understand your grief." She said coming over to me and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and settled down. "When are we leaving?" I asked looking at her.

We leave in 3 days so," She said and I nodded and started up stairs to go pack.

"Girls, why don't you go help your sister. And no biting." She said sternly and pointed a finger at them.

"We promise." They said together and smiled, their brown eyes turning yellow and fangs coming out.

**Hehe! How'd you like that! Don't worry, the twins may be a pain in the ass, but they don't lie. And Christiana's got a little secret too by the way. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Hope y'all aren't too mad about the first chapter being that short! R&R! And by the way. Chelsea and Annamarie might seem like they are 8 or something but they are 14 and Christiana is 15. And you may have noticed that some people immediately put people on the plane to Whitechapel, or something like that, but I like to put a background before all the stuff like that happened.**

**XOXO -Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any of the characters.**

**Chelsea's POV**

It was the day before moving day and we all decided to go to a nice restaurant. Christiana wore a white tank top with a black, spaghetti-strap shirt under and her black jacket unzipped and dark washed, ripped skinny jeans. I wore a black shirt that had a red skull, with folded over light washed, capri's. While Annamarie went with an light ocean blue tank over a black one with jean short shorts.

"I can't _wait_ to see all the cute boys at Whitechapel!" I said getting excited, while riding in the limo to Olive Garden.

"I know!" Annamarie said tucking red hair behind her ear.

"Annamarie Lilianna Johnson and Chelsea Hannah Johnson! I'll be keeping my eye on you two!" Our father said from a different compartment of the limo.

"Sorry dad," I said groaning, then turned to Christiana. "Chris, you've been staring out the window and haven't said a word. What's wrong?" I shook her shoulder and she looked at me.

**Christiana's POV**

"Nothing," I said then opened the door as we got to Olive Garden.

We sat down at a booth and ordered our drinks. We talked, ate and had some family time together.

***An hour and a half later***

We all were full and ready for bed as we walked in the door.

"Girls, it's 10 o'clock, go get ready for bed. Big day in the morning!" Our father said motioning up the stairs.

"Okay dad!" We all said then hustled up stairs. I changed into pajamas and hopped into a navy blue bed, with CJC on it standing for Christiana Jean Cloven, my name before I was adopted. I yawned and quickly fell into deep sleep.

***The next morning***

I heard the twins screaming and a truck from outside. I flipped over and read the alarm, 9:00 in bright blue letters. I got up, took a shower, dried my hair and left it wavy, and put on a blue and white, one strap top, and dark skinny jeans, with my soft black jacket.

I ran down stairs and found movers moving everything into a truck. I sighed and walked towards my family, sitting in the dining room.

"Chrissy! We have a surprise for you!" I family said waiting for me.

"What is it?" I walked in and an all black German shepherd ran to me.

"Aww!" I knelt down on my knees and pet the dog. "What's it's name?" I said scratching it's ear and looking up at my parents with a smile on my face.

"His name's Ranger." They said smiling and watching me. The dog barked and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. "Well, we better get going." They said and handed me a leash. I took the white with real onyx rhinestone leash and led the dog out to the black limo.

"Your flight leaves in half an hour Mrs. Marie." The chauffeur said opening the door for us.

"Then we better get going!" My mother said getting into the car.

***Two hours later***

We had landed and I was about to go into the house after my parents when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and smelled the air. I tucked some dark curly hair behind my ear and turned around then felt someone breath close by.

"Babe alert!" I heard a boy say. I whipped around and stepped back. My back hitting the door.

"Uhh, hi. Umm, who are you?" I said regaining posture.

"I'm Benny." Said the taller boy wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. "This is Ethan" he said motioning towards the shorter one, wearing a Galactica shirt.

"Hi, I'm Christiana." I said shaking Benny's hand then Ethan's. His eyes turned white like moons and he looked up.

Benny wacked Ethan's arm and he snapped out of it. I slipped my hand away and fake smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys. You wanna come in?" I asked opening the door to see my sister's fangs out and fighting.

They looked at me and I quickly stood in front of their view. "Heh, heh."

The boys just stood there. "Umm... TWINS!" The taller one screamed and I moved away letting him in.

"Did you uh, see any of that?" I asked scratching my shoulder.

**Ethan's POV**

I stood there, not exactly sure what I saw. _This family is not normal_ I thought to myself and then looked at Christiana. "See what?" I asked, seeing her body relax a little.

"Well come on in." She said motioning with her hands. I walked in noticing that it was a pretty big house.

***After the tour of the house***

"Well, it was nice to meet some neighbors!" Mr. Johnson said shaking Benny and my hands.

"Girls, maybe they can walk you to school." Mrs. Johnson said smiling. The twins looked at their mother and opened their mouths, but it didn't look like they were going to say something.

She waved them away and then turned to Benny and me. "Yeah, sure!" Benny said smiling and then looking at the girls.

"It was nice meeting you!" I said and hurried out the door with Benny.

"DUDE! They're twins!" Benny said excitedly, turning to me.

"Benny, there's something not right about that family." I said as we stopped in front of my house.

"Yeah, that they have 3 HOT daughters!" He said nodding his head.

"No! I had a vision. Rory, Sarah and Erica were fighting with the Johnsons! Only there wasn't a third, but there were gleaming purple eyes in the shadows!" I exclaimed making sure no body heard.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! You might have figured it out! If ya have any ideas, please PM or write in the reviews! R&R!**

**XOXO- Dragonfly**


	3. Chapter 3

**R & R! Thanks for reading! I love y'all! XD! An I'm going to Ohio to see a concert and there probably won't be updates. PLEASE guys! I don't have 1 review! :'( It'd be _REALLY _nice to see at least 5 reviews on both my stories... It can even be constructive criticism! It just shows me that you care enough to review. PLEASE!**

**XOXO- Dragonfly**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Christiana's POV**

I shut the door and stomped over to my sister's "What on _earth_ were you thinking! Fangs! Since when do you girls' start vampire fights with each other?" I said shouting at them.

"Shut up, Chris!" Chelsea shouted and hissed at me. I growled at her and we started arguing.

"Guys!" Annamarie screamed and shoved us apart, baring her fangs at both of us. "Yes, we know Chris." She said to me then turned to Chelsea. "And Chels! Chris is right, we don't _ever_ start fang fights... With each other at least." She said to Chelsea who blew red hair out of her and straightened her clothes.

"Girls, stop fighting and go to bed!" My father said, reading the paper.

"Yes, dad!" We all said at the same time and ran upstairs to bed.

I put a blue tank top on with green shorts and slid into my bed and fell asleep, with Ranger sleeping at the foot of my bed.

***The next morning***

_Briiing, briiing!_ My alarm went off and I slammed my hand down on the blue clock and checked the time 6:56.

I sat up and yawned. I swung my legs over the bed, stood up and stretched. I walked to my bathroom, took a shower and put on a white shirt that said 'I 3 VANS' with a dark red heart. And faded dark, rolled shorts over black leggings and my faded black jacket.

"Christiana! Ethan and Benny are here." My mom yelled from downstairs.

"Comin'!" I yelled and ran downstairs with the fanged twins behind me.

***Annamarie's POV***

I ran down after Christiana, with Chelsea behind me

"Now be careful! Christiana, make sure your sister's don't get sunburned." My dad said looking at her and she nodded understanding.

"They get _really_ bad burns." Christiana said to the boys handing us jackets and sunglasses. They looked barely convinced.

I wrapped the blue jacket around myself covering my gray tank top and part of my dark boot-cut jeans and zipped it up.

We walked out the door and I noticed a blonde boy staring at us, wearing a jacket and sunglasses too.

***Christiana's POV***

I saw Ethan run to Rory and heard him exchange a few words,but couldn't understand them, since we were so far away.

"These are the babes you guys went to pick up?" Rory said smiling.

I looked at Rory and smelled something familiar. "Uh, I'm Chris." I said holding out my hand. He nodded and shook my hand with the sleeve covering his hand. "This is Chelsea and this is Annamarie." I motioned towards them, they both looking like they are in a trance.

"Well, let's get to school!" I said and started walking after Ethan.

"So, you guys want to sit with us at lunch?" Ethan asked, looking at me with dark brown eyes.

I stood there for a minute then smiled. "Uh, sure. Oh, and can you guys help us with our schedules?" I asked, taking out mine, while Annamarie and Chelsea gave them to Benny and Ethan, then continued talking to Rory.

Turns out I had my first two classes with Anna and Benny, then right before lunch I had a class with Rory. After lunch I had Ethan and Rory in a class, then one with some girls named Sarah and Erica and the last one with Erica. "Nice schedule." Benny said handing it back to me and smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and put it back in my brown bag that was slung around my shoulder.

We reached the school and were immediately greeted by a dark haired girl. I smiled and introduced myself feeling an overwhelming scent.

"Hi I'm Sarah." She said then went to talk to Ethan.

"Well you girls follow me and I will show you your lockers!" Benny said and we started to follow him.

As soon as we reached our lockers we were greeted by a blonde girl who called Benny a dork.

"Don't hate babe!" Benny said smiling and introducing us.

"Erica, this is Christiana, Annamarie and Chelsea." Benny said.

"Hi." She said and took a sip out of her Dusk mug. She had the scent too, then I remembered...

_VAMPIRES!_


	4. Author's Note! PLEASE Read!

**Well, I'm back and I still don't have anymore reviews then I did... Makes me sad, but now I've decided to not update Full Moon Mystery story until I get at least 1 review. I will still update, When Two Different Worlds Collide because my only reviewer AyeeTerrie (Thanks for reading!) loves it. And I enjoy that one. I'd like to say thanks to AyeeTerrie! Your awesome! Keep reviewin'!**


End file.
